Tia Gomez
Biography Born in Forest Hills to Sofia Gomez and Felipe Chavez, she was given her mothers maiden name out of respect for her herritage. Her father was killed in the Epic battle with Alistar. Tia attended Forest Hills Public School where he met Max, Amelia and Claudia. Tia got interested in Languages, foriegn and dead in Highschool, but also expressed her wild side and partied as often as she could. Soon she discovered her powers when she and her boyfriend were attacked by a vampire and she was able to protect herself with a shield and get away but he was killed right in front of her. She then stopped being a rebel and focused more on magic and school. She was the first of the coven to face a demon. Tia then joined the coven, and they all had their first coven meeting at Nana's home, with Max, Nana, Claudia, and Amelia. Nana told them they were decendants of the most powerful coven in history, Tia discovered she was the decendant of Lucia Gomez, an Ancient Spanish Bruja. The Coven faced their first vampire at their Highschool Graduation and the Coven killed it. Max then lead the Coven to defend themselves against Witch Hunters, and Demons, Tia went to college for Advanced Languages, a five year program, she is currently still in school. Season One In Episode One, The Coven, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet up. Tia states the Nana's murder needs to be solved. Claudia says she will meet up with them after her audition and leaves. Tia says she is going to call their friend Tanner and head to where she was found dead, even though she died “naturally sleeping on a park bench” they might find proof of a murder. Tia and Logan arrive at the park where Nana was found dead, and walk past the caution tape. Tia chants a “lost and found spell” and a small metal crest float towards them. Later, Tia walks into the local theater for artists, she looks around and spots Claudia. Claudia meets up with her, Tia mentions they found something important. Claudia rolls her eyes and the two girls walk out of the theater. Max walks home in the dark, he comes across the park where his Nana was found, there he runs into Tia and Claudia. Tia tells him they found something and Max is intrigued. Claudia suggests a vampire, but Max says there were no bite marks or evidence of supernatural tampering. Just then, Tessa and Jesse, two vampires, show up and attack them. Tessa grabs Tia and throws her into the playground slide, hurting her and putting her out of the fight. In Episode Two, Max and Tia burst into the Doyle home with a dead Claudia in their arms. Amelia stands up in shock. Amelia grabs her grimoire and starts reading about vampires, she states if a vampire kills someone by draining all their blood, they will turn. Everyone realizes Claudia will rise soon, Max tells Tia to help him lock her up in the basement cage, once used for a vampire Max tortured years ago. They head downstairs. Max, Amelia, Tia and Tanner watch Claudia wake up in her cell, she immediately starts yelling and growling and screams she wants blood. After, Max, Tia and Amelia sit in the living room upstairs. They can hear Claudia downstairs screaming. They are all quiet. Finally, Max stands up, he tells his coven that he is going to see Lady, she might be able to help, Tia says she will tell Dale in person what happened first. Tia sits with Dale in her home, Dale is upset and tells Tia he knows a spell that might help Claudia keep her magical powers and control of her blood lust. Just then, theres a knock on the door, and Dale opens it. Two detectives, Nicky and Leon are standing there and ask her where Claudia is. Dale says she is out at her dad's in Michigan. They tells her they got reports of an attack in a park where there was a woman found dead, and Claudia's name was herd by a neighbor. Dale says they must be mistaken on the girl and they thank her and leave. Dale and Tia walk into the Doyle home and go downstairs to see Claudia in pain. She tells them they need blood, Tanner says he can steal some from the hospital, He leaves, Tia then looks up the crest to help distract Claudia. Later, Max, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet in the basement. Max tells them he is a Magical Cambion and what that entails. Claudia mentions the crest being linked the Alistar as well. In Episode Three, Amelia and Tia come by to help set up decorations for the ball, Tia and Amelia use magic to make the lanterns float. The next day, Claudia starts the Halloween party, Soon everyone starts to arrive, Max arrives and meets up with a big group, Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Dale are all there. Lisa joins them and tells them about Tannis's death, everyone is shocked. Nicky appears on the stage and bites a band member and kills him. Everyone run screaming as he starts attacking people. He snaps Lisa's neck, and is able to bite Tia but she kicks him in the balls and is able to get away. In Episode Four, Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tanner and Tia join Castle and Jonas to have a ceremony to protect themselves. After, Amelia turns some music on and serves some drinks to Claudia, Tia, Castle and Jonas. Tia gets a phone call about her parents death. Later, Amelia, Claudia and Tia sit in the bedroom, they have all just found out their parents were killed. In Episode Five, Claudia, Amelia and Tia all sit around sad, Amelia tells them she find information leading to Anders hideout. They realize they need Tanner's help. The coven, Amelia, Claudia and Tia meet Tanner, they ask her to help them find the hideout by bringing up the map of the city and blueprints of the sewer system. He helps them find it. Claudia Calls Max and tells him. Max arrives and meets Amelia, Claudia and Tia. They are all ready to a final battle. During the battle, Logan comes at Tia and Amelia with a sword and slices Amelia's arm. Just then Audrey comes up and bites Logan, he falls over allowing Amelia, Tia ans Claudia enough time to do a quick Sleep Spell and knock Audrey out. Season Two In Episode Six, Tia and crew stand in the basement, Audrey is still in the cell, telling Claudia she hates her. Claudia tells Audrey she can still change her ways. Jonas comes in and meets up with Claudia, Tia, Amelia and Tanner. Jonas suggests a spell to make her obey, but Claudia says she must earn her redemption, and she knows deep down she wants it. Raquelle appears to Tia and crew at the Doyle Home. She tells them she had a vision, that Max is the vessel of Darkness, They are shocked, they then also states a werewolf will be roaming the streets, and his name is Logan. In Episode Seven, Raquelle sits with Tia and crew tells them when Audrey killed Logan his werewolf gene was activated, and Tanner's betrayal. Amelia tells Tia and Claudia they should go to Tia's down the street and get all information of Werewolves. They leave. After, Max is attacked by wolf Logan, Just then Claudia, Amelia and Tia walk in. Tia is present to watch Logan trash around in the cage full of hair and teeth. Max turns to Tia and Amelia and tells them to go look at that information they got in the grimiore. Tia says she might have better information on how to cure this with magic at her place, the two girls head there, and a wolf bites Tia but Amelia kicks it in the face and it runs away, Amelia looks at Tia's arm, bleeding badly and she puts her hand on it, and heals it. Tia is surprised, because witches can't do that. Tanner visits Tia in the hospital, and kisses her. In Episode Eight, Amelia has a christmas party and Tia is present. She watches as Max comes in a humbugs and leaves, and stands with Amelia. She is seen again in Max's flashback when the crew all sip eggnog and watch It's a Wonderful Life. That night she sleeps in the bed with Tanner for the first time, Max's bed. She is seen after on Christmas when Max comes in with presents, he gets Tia a traditional Christmas nativity scene. Season Three Powers and Abilities Witches can tap into the ability of Magic, that allows them to do a wide variety of things such as spells, scrying, speaking to animals and a natural connection to nature and the earth. Weaknessess mortal, prone to all attacks, Mental, Physical and Magical. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches